


James hates Umbridge

by trepezia



Series: AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Dolores Umbridge Bashing, M/M, severus is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: James hates the toad. She's was born to ruin his reputation.He's had enough and is going to teach her a lesson.





	James hates Umbridge

A loud pig snort like laughter spread throughout the calm library. There she was. That pathetic excuse for a Slytherin, his classmate, Dolores **_Toad_**   Umbridge.

Alas! she heard James' outburst and Tom's confession...This was going to be bad.

Everyone, within a radius of 2 meters, who up until now, had contained their giggles, burst out guffawing..much to James' displeasure.

She was born to ruin his fame. He could hear the mirth-filled snorts of everyone in the room.

She herself, had dropped her books and was now supporting herself onto a poor shelf, to prevent from doubling over with laughter. 

James had to teach her a lesson. He has to pla--

Or rather, he ALREADY has...

It was about to happen...

The ** _intense farting joke bomb_**... under, her regular seat...This was going to be fun...

The toad made her way, to her seat,

She sat,

Nothing. 

Nothing. Fucking. HAPPENED.

She threw a smirk at James and got back to her work and so did everyone else, except James.

******************************************* _earlier that morning_ ***************************************************

_"Sirus!, Come here... Look at these..those farting bombs, you told me about...Intense edition..."_

_"You bought them!" Sirius exclaimed. "No way mate..that's great...So..."_

_"Yeah..."_

_But Severus had already reached their Dorms and dragged James out insisting that he would rather die than be late to Mc Gonagall's class._

_"Sirius, you know what the plan is... library seat...get on with it..."James' retreating voice called out._

_Sirus mumbled something about being busy. James didn't hear him._

*******************************************************************************************************************

James and Severus, walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, hand in hand after a sumptuous lunch in the Great hall.

They had a free period now and were going to have some **_fun_**.

James' lovely boyfriend always helped him. His sense of humor was a bit annoying sometimes, but bearable. He was going to court Severus one day. He always soothed James, whenever situations were tense. Like now.

Quidditch semifinals.

Tom and Harry.

Toad. That is what bothered him the most. Didn't Sirius plant the fart bombs?

James sighed and made his way up to the dorms, passing the common room.

he plopped down on his bed, and--

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........................

Fart. Bombs.

*********************************************************************************************************************

_Sirus mumbled something about being busy. James didn't hear him._

_"I'm getting late for class too... we'll do it later.." Sirius sighed. "I'll leave them here, on your bed....................."_

_********************************************************************************************************************_

Severus' ears picked up the sound and he looked at James with an amused grin....

Not now Sev. Not .now.

"J-James P--p- Potter, did you just fart, Cause I'm blown away...."

Shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> JAMIE poo is back at it again.  
> leave comments, let me know if you like it.<3333
> 
> inspired from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1WliDF5JtY


End file.
